


Blindness/Deafness

by Flavortext



Series: Beaujester Week 2019 [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Battle Couple, Beaujester Week 2019, F/F, First Kiss, and are in love, uhhh they really work together well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 16:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flavortext/pseuds/Flavortext
Summary: Beau and Jester are the only gal's for the job.Welcome to Beaujester week!! Have some badass ladies doing what they do and kissing.





	Blindness/Deafness

There’s only one enemy left. Beau can see him, desperately climbing the scaffolding of the cliff face above them. He must be close to tapped on spells since he’s not even firing the fireballs that had harried them the entire fight. He’s out of range for Caleb and Fjord now though, having slipped away while they were distracted. One thought plays on repeat on all of their minds. They  _ can’t _ let him get away. 

“Jester-” Beau says, at the same time as Jester turns to her and says, 

“Beau-” Jester pauses, smiling. “Trust me?” She asks, extending a hand. Beau takes it, of course. It doesn’t need to be said. She feels a strange twisting in her gut, maybe just the way Jester is looking at her, mischievous and a little loving, but maybe it’s just the magic. Beau and Jester appear on a platform just as the mage crests the ladder leading up to it. There’s a moment of fear in his eyes, that just begins to steel into  _ fight _ before he gets a face full of lightning, arcing from Beau’s fist as she drops Jester’s hand. He nearly falls backward, just barely catching himself and clambering onto the level with them. The boards under their feet shake a bit. Beau follows her punch through with another, closing the distance and circling around him until he is trapped between her and Jester. 

The tiefling across from her breaks into a wide smile. “Hello~” She sing-songs, raising her symbol of the Traveler out in front of her. A swarm of little unicorns pop into existence, filling the space around them and immediately dive-bombing him. Jester drops the holy symbol back to her side and waves her hand, materializing a giant spectral lollipop. She grins and swings.

The lollipop connects, a sickening crunch of bones, probably a broken rib. Jester laughs and prepares for another swing. The man clutches his side, looking between the two of them. He growls, settling on Jester as the bigger threat. 

“ _ Be blind.” _ He hisses, pointing at her. Jester blinks, faltering for a moment. 

“Uh, Beau-” She says. Beau sees for a second over the man's shoulder that Jester’s eyes have clouded over black. 

“Hold on, Jes,” Beau says. She charges forward and swings her staff, connecting with the man’s head as he turns to face her. He stumbles, and she follows it up with a punch to his already injured side. She feels the tell-tale tense of muscles as she stuns him. Beau follows that punch up with two more, both landing with satisfying force. 

“I can't  _ see _ , Beau,” Jester says, hand reaching out blinding and landing on the cliffside wall. Jester leans into it, but waves her hand and has the spiritual weapon swing again, missing by a breath. 

“Just a bit to the left!” Beau shouts. Jester repositions, still holding the wall, and brings her hand down into a fist. A ray of light shoots out from her and slams into the man’s back, burning him and encasing him in shimmering light. Stunned, all he can do is look into Beau’s eyes as she brings her staff down on him again, and then her fist. All three blows land and the man crumples to the ground. Beau kicks at him for good measure before rushing to Jester’s side. 

“I’m here, it’s okay,” Beau says. Jester reaches for her, finding purchase on her arm and clinging. After a moment, as they both attempt to catch their breath, Jester’s eyes clear. She blinks at Beau, a smile creeping across her face. 

“That was pretty fucking cool of us, huh?” She says giddily. Beau smiles back at her. 

“You even hit when you couldn’t see!” She says. Jester beams. 

“Beau-” Jester cuts herself off, pauses, looks out over the edge of their rickety platform. “We’re a really good team, right?” 

“I mean, yeah, case in point right here,” Beau says. Jester bites her lip. 

“You know I  _ never _ want to stop being roommates or your best friend, right?” She says. Beau isn’t sure she’s following the connection, but she nods. 

“ _ Butttttt, _ like, I  _ really _ want to kiss you, right now.” Jester isn’t quite looking at Beau, blushing a soft purple color high on her cheeks. Beau loses the ability to breathe. 

“You- what?” She manages, grip on her staff going a little slack. She catches it before it falls, and when she turns back to Jester the woman is standing shockingly close. 

“You can say no, and we can forget all about this. Just-” 

“What- of course, I’m not gonna say no!” Beau says as quickly as she can. Jester grins. 

“Okay.” She says softly. Her hand on Beau’s arm tightens a little, pulling them chest to chest. Jester is only a few inches shorter than Beau, and she brings her free hand up to cup the back of her head, nails scratching along the shaved hair there, and tugs Beau down. The kiss is soft and searingly warm all at once. Beau freezes for a second before she can kick herself into gear, scrambling to hold Jester’s face and kiss her back. Jester nips at her lip and surges forward into Beau. Somehow she finds herself with her back pressed to the canyon wall, staff balanced in the crook of her elbow while she holds Jester’s face in both hands. Jester kisses a little excitedly, a little inexperienced, but makes up for it in passion and soft noises that Beau isn’t sure  _ which _ of them is making, not that she really cares. 

“Jes-” Beau manages, breaking away to breathe. She isn’t sure how much time has passed. Jester kisses the corner of her mouth, places another on her jaw, another on her neck. Beau’s breath hitches. “ _ Jes-  _ the other’s are gonna come looking for us.” Beau manages, voice breaking a little. Jester huffs warm air against Beau’s collarbone. 

“Ugh, okay.” She grumbles, stepping back. Her hand stays on Beau’s upper arm. 

“I mean, we can definitely do that again. If you want. I just don’t think we should worry them.” Beau can tell she’s blushing. Jester looks at her with wide, clear eyes. 

“I’d like that. Doing that again, I mean.” Jester says. Beau nods. 

“I mean- they’re probably climbing up to meet us. It will probably take them a little longer.” Beau says before she can doubt herself. Jester grins. 

“We could probably get away with a little more, then?” She asks, stepping back into Beau’s space. Beau gulps. 

“Probably.” 

**Author's Note:**

> find me @ transfjord on tumblr !   
> Please follow beaujester-week on tumblr for reblogs of art and fic people create for this, everyone's working really hard!!   
> Comments and kudos much appreciated <3


End file.
